random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Meap's Home Planet
Meap's Home Planet is the next level in Random-ness Wiki:Going Fighters. Beginning Back in the other galaxy on Earth the random-ness gang are hanging out at Mariophineas76's house until the get a knock at the door,when they open the door it turns out the paradox portal came to suck them all,after being sucked into the paradox portal it returned to its home galaxy. Missions ''Meap's Neighborhood'' '1':Getting Meap's Help Playable Characters:Kh2cool Kh2cool asks for Meap's help but Meap wouldn't accept,Meap said to defeat the paradox portal he'd need to prove to Meap he really can listen carefully,so Meap tells Kh2 to travel all around his planet until he finds 10 golden keys. '2':Meap's Been Stolen! Playable Characters:Kh2cool Meap has been sucked up by the paradox portal,and Kh2 thinks to himself its only a matter of time before the paradox portal sucks up everything in the world,so Kh2 is going to use magic with his keyblade to make the paradox portal drop Meap down. '3':Donut Protect Playable Characters:Meap Meap tells Kh2cool about the magic donut thats on the rooftop of his house,Kh2cool promises Meap he can get it but he'll need some backup so Meap has to protect Kh2cool. Middle Meap informs Kh2cool and Jimmity Cricket that its not safe and the paradox portal is sucking up just about anything and its time to retreat back to Kh2cool's home galaxy,when the 3 fly into space on Kh2cool's ship they forget that there isn't any gas and Kh2cool hasn't earned a warp drive so he's stuck in the new galaxy.So the ship crashes and is destoryed into little peices while flying the 3 were close to the city,so they headed to Meap City to escape from the paradox portal. Missions ''Meap City'' '4':Evil Popartzi Playable Vechicle:Kh2cool and Meap Inside a Limo Kh2cool and Meap need to get through the city faster,so they use Meap's Limo he bought after another Epic Adventure,but the problem is Evil Popartzi is going to attack them so Meap pulls out a cannon that shoots giant bombs. '5':Small Space Playable Characters:Jimmity Cricket Kh2cool finds the only way to defeat the paradox portal,at the top of the Meapafornia and unfortunetly the door is looked and the air vent is the only way to go through so Jimmity Cricket can unlock the door from the inside. '6':Get that Portal! Playable Characters:Kh2cool Meap and Jimmity Cricket get sucked into the paradox portal,so Kh2cool has to save both of them before the Paradox portal makes a retreat. '7':Mitch Ship Chase Playable Characters:Kh2cool Meap tells Kh2cool to launch himself into the air,so he can destory Mitch's ship,Meap knows Mitch knows something about the paradox portal so Kh2cool will use the cannon to launch himself into the air and destory the ship with his keyblade. '8':Mitch Battle Playable Characters:Jimmity Cricket Boss:Mitch Mitch's space shipm breaks down and falls,Mitch gets really angry so he puts Kh2cool and Meap in a cage that can't be broke.Jimmity Cricket comes up with the idea he can fight Mitch,which is a problem considering he's only 3 inches tall. Cutscene Jimmity Cricket defeats Mitch then unlocks the cage Kh2cool and Meap were locked in,before they could make a retreat Meap City begins to self distruct and Kh2cool and Meap need to exit fast. Missions '9':Get the heck,out of there! Playable Characters:Kh2cool & Meap Time:1 minute Kh2cool,Jimmity Cricket and Meap need to escape Meap City in 1 minute going through obstacles of self destruction,before time runs out. Ending The all get out of Meap City as fast as they can,The Town thanks Kh2cool from saving them from the paradox portal and tell him they'll do anything in return but before Kh2cool can ask for one hundred dollars Meap speaks up and says Kh2cool is going to need a new ship. Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Video Games Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Video Games